narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuki Maramo
Tsuki Maramo '''Hidden Leaf's Illusionist of the moon: created by princexero101/ me. Basics ---- '''Name: Tsuki Maramo (Ti-soo-key) (Mar-a-moe) Origin:Tsuki japanese for moon. Maramo came from my brain. Gender: Male Interested in: women Discription: A light blonde long haired man with light blue-green eyes(when not using Kekkei Genkai eye trait). He has slightly muscular toned arms and legs and slightly pale white skin. Personnality: A kind and loyal but yet calm, quiet, relaxed person until prevoked then he is cold, cruel, and agressive. Hight:5.8ft Wieght:135 pounds Village: Hidden Leaf Title: The Eye of the Moon. Age: 14-15 before shippuden 16-17 during shippuden. Rank: Genin before shippuden chuunin-Jonin during shippuden. Character Details ---- Tsuki is one of the grandsons of the three remaining Maramo clan suvivors from the nine tails assult on the hidden Leaf and is the only known holder of the eye trait Kekkei Genkai Eye of the moon. He graduated the ninja acadame a year before Naruto and friends. Then under trainning of a currently unknown jonin he finished many C-rank missions and joined the chunnin exams and after meating up with team guy in the 2nd round of the exam(forest of death) and becoming friends after exchanging unneeded scrolls with Neji Hyuga, his team was knocked out of the exam by some rain village ninja. During the final round of the exam and the sound ninja invasion he fought on the front lines agenst Sakon. Tsuki was defeated and barely exscaped with his life. After the sound invasion conflict he was sent on several missions with Naruto and others and gradually became friends with them and thus becoming one of sasuke's rivals. Then after sasuke's defection from the Hidden Leaf he was sent to train for a year with Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. Upon return he displays use of chidori and has mastered his genjutsu. He is then sent on a few missions to try to retreave sasuke during one of these missions he meets Kimmmaro. They end up fighting with the battle endding in a draw ( Kimmimaro did not use his curse mark) Kimmimaro quoted "you even have skill to rival my first curse form." Then after reterninng to the village he created his first ninjutsu the Night Spike jutsu. Then as Naruto left to train with Jriya he and the rest of the gang waved good bye. (Thats it for now I have more but not enough time.) Battle Details ---- Tsuki is a close quarters combatant he (sometimes) fights using his ambu style short sword but mostly uses his fists. He has excellent hearing and sharp eye sight. He is extremely fast (when chidori is exicuted in his feet he moves at the speed of sound.) and ajile. He is also quite flexable and has high chakra reseserves. Though being at medium strength and not being able to throw kuni or shriken with great accuracy makes him slightly suseptible to long range attacks. Jutsu *Chidori: Standard chidori but he can focus it into other body parts. *Sterling Chidori: A chidori focused in the middle knuck of the fingers that glows sterling (because of his Kekkei Genkai) and is used to strike a main chakra point. *Dance of lightning: A taijutsu based attack using most of his to all his chakra he exicutes chidori in both hands and feet (over all four chidori thus the cakra consumption)then he charges the opponet at the speed of sound hitting them with his elbow just below the ribb-cage throwing them back wards with momentum then dashing around them before they fall and hits them with a left hand chidori. Once again sending them flying back wards then charging around them again before they fall and bashes them into the ground with the right hand chidori then jumps and double stomps their body with the chidoris in his feet. *Standard Genjutsu: Any form of genjutsu. *Infinite Night Jutsu: A jutsu unique to Tsuki. An eye contact actived genjutsu that traps the opponets in a world of infinite night lit only by the moon and stars. In this genjutsu Tsuki can disapper and reapper at will ( used in combanation with sterling chidori). *(After Asuma's death only) Jashins curse: An eye contact actived genjutsu that acts just like Hidan's curse style jutsu minus the abillity to kill through heart shots. *Subtitution Jutsu: Self explanitory. *(After fight with Kimmimaro only) Night Spike Jutsu: A ninjutsu created by Tsuki. It is formed chakra around the body and can be contorlled at will like kimmimaro's short range bone attacks (nothing like Dance of the Clematis: Vine. or Dance of the Clematis: Flower). Kekkei Genkai ( if applicable) *Tsuki's blood line limit eye trait Eye of the moon or Tsuki's eye. Located in both his left and right eyes. It like the sharingan can sense chakra flow and can slow preseption allowing the user to see in slow motion. It also allows the user great chakra control and the abillity to cut through chakra. (It is the reson most of Tsuki's jutsus have a sterling glow to them). Statistics *'Ninjutsu:' First-3 Second-4.5 *'Taijutsu:'' First-2.5 Second-4 *'''Genjutsu: First-4 Second-5 *'Intelligence:' First-3.5 Second-4 *'Force: '''First-2 Second-3 *'Speed: First-3.5 Second-5 *'Stamina: '''First-3.5 Second-4.5 *'Hand seals: First-1.5 Second-3.5 *'''Over all: '''First-23.5 Second-33.5 References ---- http://yuuta.eclub.lv/stats.swf http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki (for spelling please forgive me if somethings wrong). Category:DRAFT